in your embrace where time doesn't exist
by lucemiran
Summary: Satu abad telah berlalu sejak pertempuran melawan Muzan. Dengan identitas yang terus berganti, oni Tanjirou masih berusaha menemukan obat agar dia dan Nezuko bisa kembali menjadi manusia. Namun, Nezuko kini mulai meragukan apakah keinginannya bisa tetap sejalan dengan sang kakak. / incest
1. Chapter 1

_**Blabla : **__tulisan_

_blabla : membatin_

_**Incest warning. **__Kalau kalian enggak suka dengan konten semacam ini harap jangan coba-coba membaca!_

* * *

**in your embrace where time doesn't exist**

**a tanezu fanfict by lucemiran**

* * *

_**Sejauh yang kuingat, hari itu pun saljunya turun begitu lebat….**_

Gadis berkucir tinggi dengan ujung-ujung surai yang memerah itu mengalihkan iris bunga sakuranya ke jendela kaca yang berembun, menatap hampa bayangan mungil dalam pantulan bening yang kabur, sebelum akhirnya tercenung memperhatikan lalu lalang manusia dengan pakaian berlapis-lapis di luar sana. Pena di antara jemarinya bergetar, hasil dari suhu minus lima derajat celsius di pertengahan Januari bersamaan dengan memori getir yang lama membeku.

Diputuskannya agar tangan kanan itu kembali bergerilya. Setiap huruf digoreskan dengan gestur sehalus kepulan asap dari cangkir kopi susu yang ia pesan, namun terabaikan. Ujung-ujung jemarinya yang dilapisi pewarna kuku merah muda kembali melukis aksara melalui perantara tinta hitam di atas kertas jingga polos favoritnya. Berharap dengan demikian, ingatan itu akan meleleh, mengering seperti tempias hujan tersoroti cahaya matahari.

_**Aku terjatuh.**_ Sekilas rasa nyeri menerjang sekujur tubuhnya, seolah mengalami kilas balik di setiap kata yang ia tuliskan. _**Seperti salju-salju di jalanan itu. Begitu pula dengan dia yang untungnya terselamatkan oleh tumpukan salju. Meski aku yang sekarang tentu sudah mengingat kronologisnya, tak semua berada dalam jangkauan ingatanku. Aku ingin bertanya tentang apa yang ada di pikirannya saat aku tak sadarkan diri. Tapi, aku tahu itu bukan kisah yang patut dikenang. Jadi, aku memutuskan diam.**_

Ia menutupnya. Buku harian bersampul hitam itu. Di cover depannya tercetak huruf-huruf kanji dan kana timbul yang mewakili namanya. Tomioka Mariko.

Di sekelilingnya, kafe dipenuhi oleh pasangan muda-mudi dimabuk asmara yang biasa terlihat di sana-sini setiap akhir minggu. Ditambah lagi, kebetulan hari ini pas hari Minggu. Meski ini adalah hari kedua dari senta shiken yang baru saja selesai ia ikuti di universitas terdekat dan ia bisa melihat ada beberapa remaja lain yang tampak bergerombol untuk menebak-nebak bagaimanakah gerangan hasil ujian masuk universitas mereka tersebut.

Gadis dengan poni diikat pita mungil itu mengembuskan napas berat, bersandar ke bangku, menunduk hampa memandangi namanya sebelum merapatkan syal merah muda bercorak geometris yang kini nyaris menenggelamkan hidungnya. Lagi-lagi, ia merasa kedinginan luar dalam.

"Lama…." gumamnya menahan emosi.

Sudah satu jam ia menunggu di kafe ini dan orang yang ditunggunya belum datang juga, sampai-sampai ia harus menuliskan kalimat-kalimat random seperti tadi dalam buku hariannya yang berharga. Jangan salah. Ia bukan tipe yang suka asal menuliskan apa pun yang terlintas dalam pikirannya. Semua rekaman tertulis di sana hanya terisi oleh perihal yang (baginya) cukup penting. Namun, yang tadi itu …, yang tadi itu seharusnya menjadi hal yang sedang ia coba lupakan. Dan semakin ia mencoba melupakannya, semakin ingatan itu mencekokinya hingga ia tak punya pilihan selain memuntahkannya di permukaan kertas.

_Paling-paling sesampai di rumah aku akan membakarnya lagi,_ batinnya berlagak tak peduli. Gadis itu mengambil kembali si pena hitam, membuka halaman paling terakhir buku harian tersebut dan mulai menggambar kepala kartun seorang lelaki dengan dahi tertorehkan corak api. Tangannya menuliskan kata '_baka_' dengan penuh tekanan tepat di samping gambar tersebut, kemudian mulai menambahi gambar kartunnya itu dengan gigi kelinci, pita-pita konyol, lingkaran yang menggambarkan _blush on_ juga garis mata serupa maskara. _Bodoh bodoh bodoh_, diumpatkannya olokan itu hanya dalam hati. Sebab ia merasa tak cukup serampangan untuk mengata-ngatainya seperti itu secara langsung.

Gadis itu terkikik geli.

Hanya hal _terpenting_ yang akan ia torehkan di buku harian itu, benar?

"Maaf, Mariko. Kau menunggu lama, ya?"

Mariko menengadahkan kepala, buru-buru menutup buku hariannya sebelum pria paruh baya berusia sekitar empat puluhan di hadapannya sempat melirik kreasi terbarunya itu.

"Kau lama sekali, _Tou-san_," rajuknya agak keras. Sang lawan bicara menyunggingkan senyum penyesalan.

"_Gomen gomen_, tadi Profesor Hiroki tiba-tiba memintaku datang ke pusat riset. Ada beberapa berkas soal penelitian-"

"_Hai', hai'. Tou-san,_ bisakah kauikut denganku sebentar?" Mariko bangkit dari bangkunya dan mulai menyeret sang ayah keluar dari kafe tersebut, memicu sebagian sorot mata prihatin juga cekakak-cekikik dari para pengunjung kafe yang melihat adegan tersebut. Ketimbang merasa 'putri'nya itu kurang ajar, sang ayah lebih terlihat malu dan sungkan tatkala gadis itu menarik syal kotak-kotak hijau-hitamnya bak penggembala menyeret paksa seekor domba.

"O-oi, Mariko! Aku ini ayahmu, tahu!" peringatnya ketika mereka akhirnya keluar dari pintu ganda kafe. Mariko yang tetap acuh terus menarik pria itu hingga keduanya memasuki jalan sempit di antara bangunan sebuah toko roti dan minimarket.

"Berubah!" Mariko memerintah. Sang ayah mengerjap.

"H-Ha...?"

"Aku bilang berubah."

"Tapi…."

"_Onii-chan_, kau pasti bercanda, kan?" Ia bersidekap. Bibirnya yang terpoles lip balm merah muda agak merengut. "Di zaman sekarang apa yang bakal orang pikirkan kalau melihat seorang gadis jalan di mal dengan om-om sepertimu? _Mou_, setidaknya pikirkanlah peranku sekarang ini," lanjutnya menuntut, disambut senyuman pias oleh sang lawan bicara yang sama sekali tak ia lirik.

"B-begitu, ya. Kalau dipikir-pikir benar juga, sih …, haha." Pria bermantel hijau tua itu menggaruk-garuk kepala. Dan hanya dalam hitungan detik, kerutan-kerutan di wajahnya secara misterius memudar, diikuti semburat uban yang berganti merah _burgundy_ juga postur tubuh sedikit lebih pendek. Bajunya menjadi agak kebesaran, tapi di cuaca sedingin ini tampaknya itu tak terlalu jadi masalah. Lagipula, bukan hal sulit untuk menyesuaikan ukuran tubuhnya lagi.

'Mariko' kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada sang 'ayah', menyaksikan pria itu telah bertransformasi sepenuhnya menjadi sosok pemuda yang kelihatan sebaya dengan 'Mariko'. Pemuda yang persis dengan yang ia gambar di buku harian barusan. Minus gigi kelinci, pita-pita konyol blush on dan maskara tentunya. Pria-pemuda itu menyugar rambutnya, ekspresinya seolah berharap agar gadis itu cukup puas dengan bagaimana ia terlihat.

"_Gomen ne,_ Nezu …, Mariko. Aku tak pernah berpikir sampai ke situ. Mungkin efek menjadi orang tua, aku sampai lupa tingkah anak-anak muda zaman sekarang, haha."

Mungkin kata '_baka_' itu memang cocok untuk bersanding dengannya.

Ia benci tiap detik di mana lelaki di hadapannya ini bersikap seolah benar-benar menjadi orang tua. Tapi, bermanja-manja apalagi memaki bukanlah wataknya. Ia mengulas senyum setengah hati, karena sebenarnya tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan. Gadis itu meraih tangan sang ayah-kakak-kemudian segera menariknya keluar dari gang tersebut, berjalan cepat menyusuri pinggiran jalan menuju sebuah pusat elektronik di mal yang sudah mereka agendakan semenjak satu minggu lalu.

"Mariko, pelan-pelan!" seru kakaknya merasakan permukaan jalanan yang sedikit licin terlapisi salju.

"Nezuko saja, _Onii-chan_! Pokoknya, hari ini kau bukan ayahku!" sahutnya terdengar lebih ceria.

"O-oi, jangan katakan itu keras-keras!"

Tomioka Mariko dan Tomioka Akira.

Identitas ayah dan anak yang digunakan oleh Kamado Nezuko dan Kamado Tanjirou di Yokohama semenjak tahun 2013. Saat itu, 'Tomioka Akira' tercatat sebagai duda berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun yang ditinggal mati oleh istrinya dan memiliki seorang anak, 'Tomioka Mariko', bocah perempuan berusia sepuluh tahun.

Sekarang, kalender sudah memasuki pertengahan Januari 2020. Musim dingin begitu menggigit di kota pinggiran Teluk Tokyo yang dulunya disebut Teluk Edo tersebut. Dan mereka, yang terlahir jauh di awal era Taisho, masih terus bertahan hingga kini. Berpindah dari satu identitas ke identitas lain, berganti dari satu peran ke peran yang berbeda, melihat dunia terus berubah secara perlahan walau rasanya bak satu kejapan mata.

Namun, satu hal yang takkan pernah berubah. Kenyataan mengenai identitas mereka yang sesungguhnya. Keduanya tetaplah sepasang _oni_ terakhir yang masih hidup, seratus tahun lebih setelah pertempuran besar melawan Kibutsuji Muzan berlalu.

Medan perang di mana begitu banyak jiwa harus dikorbankan, sekaligus detik saat darah iblis Kibutsuji Muzan justru menjadi senjata makan tuan.

Hari di mana kakaknya bangkit sebagai _oni_ yang mampu berdiri di bawah sinar matahari seperti dirinya, sekaligus _oni_ terkuat yang mengakhiri hidup sang leluhur para iblis pemakan manusia.

Nezuko takkan pernah bisa lupa.

_**Saat itu, aku melihatnya berubah menjadi sosok yang tak lagi kukenal.**_

"_Nee_, _Onii-chan,_ pemanas air merk apa yang ingin kaubeli?"

_**Kakak laki-laki yang kusayangi. Sosok dengan hati selapang semesta. Satu dari sedikit Kisatsutai yang dapat merasakan belas kasih pada musuhnya.**_

"Hm …, sudah pasti merk yang terjamin kualitasnya, kan? Tapi, tolong pertimbangkan harganya juga, Nezuko."

_**Hari di mana dia menjadi oni, adalah pertama kalinya aku melihat Onii-chan dipenuhi oleh dendam dan kebencian. Aku ingat….**_

"Huh, kau terlalu pelit."

_**Tak setitik pun simpati atau belas kasih tersirat di matanya saat pedangnya menebas kepala Kibutsuji.**_

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya ingin berhemat untuk biayamu di jurusan seni nanti."

_**Tapi….**_

"Kalau begitu ini salahku, begitu maksudmu?"

_**Ketika dia berhenti mengamuk dan datang memelukku …, lalu tersenyum seperti kakak yang selama ini kukenal….**_

"Sudah kubilang, bukan begitu…."

_**Entah mengapa, aku merasa….**_

"Kalau begitu, boleh, ya, aku beli beberapa lilin relaksasi lagi kali ini."

…_**.Sepertinya tak apa, jika jadinya harus seperti ini.**_

"_Ii yo_, kalau cuma lilin, sih, tidak masalah. Tetap, jangan terlalu berlebihan, ya."

_**Aku dan Onii-chan menjadi oni.**_

"_Haaai_'!"

…_.Iya, kan, Onii-chan?_

* * *

_Tsu zu ku…._

* * *

Gara-gara greget baca latest chapters manga-nya dan sebuah fancomic yang beredar di facebook jadilah aku bikin fict ini.

Cuma aku kah yang berharap Tanjirou beneran jadi oni dan hidup bahagia bersama Nezuko selamanya? #ngarep

Jangan lupa komen, review, vote, like, kudos dan sebagainya, ya. Kelanjutannya tergantung pada komentar kalian :D (i'm a very moody writer you know)

_Spread the love of tanezu!_

Kimetsu no yaiba (c) Gotouge Koyoharu


	2. Chapter 2

_**Seringkali terlintas di benakku, semakin waktu bergulir semakin aku tak bisa memahami **_**Onii-chan.**

Nezuko membiarkan kata-kata itu terbakar tanpa sisa di hadapannya. Malam hari dan kini ia berdiri di halaman belakang rumah yang tertutupi lapisan salju. Beberapa sobekan kertas yang telah ia pilah-pilih teronggok di atas teras kayu, menunggu giliran dimusnahkan.

Dengan penuh perasaan, Nezuko membakarnya satu persatu, mendengarkan sudut hatinya yang berbisik bahwa ia tak benar-benar ingin potongan-potongan diary berisi curahan hatinya itu dilenyapkan begitu saja setelah semua waktu yang habis terpakai, sementara sebagian dari dirinya lagi setuju untuk menyingkirkannya karena ..., demi _Kami-sama_, bukankah ia terlalu tua untuk itu?

_**Atau mungkin akulah yang tidak memahami perasaanku sendiri.**_

Ia menatap detik-detik hangusnya kalimat penutup penuh tanya di lembaran paling terakhir. Gadis bersurai panjang itu tercenung. Entah mengapa sedikit saja ia berharap apinya meninggalkan setitik debu, dengan begitu mungkin ia bisa meratapi sisa-sisa abu kertasnya untuk sekedar dipandangi dan bertanya-tanya apakah ini tindakan yang bijaksana. Apakah pilihannya untuk membuang hal-hal yang paling penting itu sudah benar? Aatau justru ia sudah bersikap terlalu keras pada dirinya sendiri?

Nezuko tersenyum getir dalam diam.

_Terlalu keras, ya?_ batinnya mencemooh._ Hidup lama di dunia setelah perang sepertinya melemahkan hatiku._

Ia berbalik masuk ke rumah dan menutup pintu, menguncinya sebelum ia kembali masuk ke ruang studio lukis yang sengaja dibuat khusus untuknya. Nezuko menyalakan lampu, mendekati _easel_ di mana sebuah lukisan cat minyak yang menggambarkan potret sepasang suami istri bersama empat orang anak terpasang. Ditatapnya kelima sosok itu dengan sorot mata muram.

"_Tou-chan, Kaa-chan,_ Takeo, Hanako, Shigeru, Rokuta ..., aku rindu kalian," bisiknya, menyentuh lukisan yang ia ciptakan murni berdasarkan memori yang tersimpan di benaknya. Lukisan itu belum selesai pun jauh dari sempurna, mengingat Nezuko mencoba melukis mereka berbekal memori semata. Namun, Nezuko tidak pernah menyerah. Ia selalu melukisnya lagi lagi dan lagi. Bersumpah akan terus melakukannya sampai ia bisa menciptakan potret keluarga yang sempurna.

Dengan begitu, ia akan memajangnya di setiap sudut ruangan. Berharap wajah-wajah dari ayah, ibu dan adik-adiknya membuatnya tidak pernah lupa tentang siapa dirinya.

Dalam hening, Nezuko mempersiapkan peralatan untuk menyelesaikan lukisan tersebut. Kuas beragam ukuran, palet dan _tube-tube_ cat minyak. Berdiri di depan kanvas berjam-jam ditemani suara goresan kuas dan dinginnya malam. Menjadi oni membuat dirinya kebal terhadap rasa sakit yang remeh-temeh seperti ngilu dan pegal. Terhitung tiga jam dari Nezuko memulai, lukisan itu pun selesai.

Gadis itu mengernyit menyaksikan tatapan dari sosok-sosok di dalam kanvas. Meski mereka tidak sepenuhnya sama, tapi Nezuko seakan bisa mendengar mata-mata itu berbicara.

_Nezuko ..., jangan lakukan ini. _Ia mendengar ibunya berbicara.

_Kau tak boleh terlena dengan waktu tak terbatas yang kaumiliki sebagai oni._ Suara ayahnya terdengar ringkih dan berat.

_Bantulah _Onii-chan, adik-adiknya turut merengek, wajah-wajah mereka menimbulkan perih di dadanya, sebelum akhirnya suara-suara yang lain menyusul.

_Jangan abaikan Tanjirou. Jangan abaikan apa yang selama ini dia perjuangkan untukmu._

_Kembalilah menjadi manusia, Nezuko. Secepat yang kaubisa._

_Kami merindukanmu, _Onee-chan.

Onee-chan,_ tidakkah kau ingin segera berkumpul dengan kami?_

_Nezuko!_

Onee-chan!

"Tidak!"

Brakk!

Nezuko mengibaskan tangannya, tak menyadari sejak kapan kuku-kukunya yang rapi telah memanjang menjadi cakar oni yang menggores wajah kedua orang tuanya hingga terpelanting ke sisi ruangan di mana tumpukan lukisan-lukisan tak sempurna lainnya berjajar.

Potret-potret orang yang ia kenal di kota saat dulu masih tinggal di gunung, Urokodaki-_sensei_, Zenitsu, Inosuke, Tamayo-_sama_, Yushiro-_san_, Kanao, Oyakata-_sama_, juga para Hashira di Kisatsutai.

Semuanya kini berbicara padanya. Sorot-sorot mata mereka menatapnya nyalang, sebagian meratap, dan sebagian lainnya menuntut. Berkata tentang bagaimana ia seharusnya tidak menyibukkan diri dengan hal-hal semacam ini. Bahwa ia seharusnya berada di samping Tanjirou dan fokus membantunya mencari obat itu.

Nezuko keluar dari ruangan tersebut, menutup pintunya rapat-rapat. Berpikir dengan demikian, suara-suara itu akan berhenti menghantuinya. Ia yang menciptakan lukisan-lukisan itu, tapi di saat yang sama ia juga ingin menghancurkan mereka semua. Keluarganya. Teman-temannya yang berharga.

Harus Nezuko akui beberapa tahun belakangan benaknya seringkali mengkhianatinya. Dan hal-hal semacam ini selalu terjadi setiap kali ia mengingat wajah teman-teman seperjuangan yang telah lama meninggal. Mereka mencemoohnya. Kecewa padanya. Menatapnya dengan sorot mata jijik yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat saat mereka semua masih bersama-sama.

_Kau menikmati waktumu sebagai _oni_._

Ia bisa mendengar mereka semua menghakiminya.

Nezuko menggigit bibir sekuat tenaga, hingga ia bisa merasakan sekelumit darah terkecap di lidahnya yang hambar.

"Nezuko?"

Dalam temaram cahaya di ruang tengah, dilihatnya sepasang mata Tanjirou tampak merah redup. Nezuko menarik napas, segera memperbaiki sikap tubuhnya, mencoba terlihat biasa.

"_Onii-chan_, kau masih belum tidur?" tanya Nezuko, melihat jam yang sudah menunjukkan pukul dua pagi. Padahal, besok Tanjirou masih harus bekerja di pusat riset penelitian medis yang jaraknya hanya satu kilometer dari rumah mereka. Meski pun pada dasarnya _oni_ tak memerlukan tidur sebagai kebutuhan pokok.

"Yah, masih ada buku-buku yang masih harus kubaca. Kau tahu, aku baru saja dapat salinan naskah pengobatan kuno dari periode Heian yang membahas soal _higanbana_ biru."

Nezuko menelan saliva. Tuntutan-tuntutan khayalan dari mata-mata lukisan barusan kembali berdenging di telinganya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya, mencoba terdengar tulus. Tanjirou mengerjap.

"Eh? Kau yakin?"

Gadis itu merengut melihat respon sang kakak.

"Apa maksudmu 'kau yakin?'?"

Tanjirou terkekeh, menepuk puncak kepala adiknya itu.

"Maaf. Habis beberapa tahun belakangan ini kau kelihatan sibuk sekali dengan karya-karya senimu itu."

Nezuko berjalan mendahuluinya dengan langkah agak menghentak.

"Sesekali aku juga masih ingin membantu, tahu!"

Saat ia masuk ke perpustakaan tempat Tanjirou menaruh semua buku-buku referensinya, tempat itu benar-benar kacau. Nezuko sampai nyaris menganga dibuatnya. Apa yang sebenarnya Tanjirou lakukan di sini?

Memang terakhir kali dia masuk ke perpustakaan adalah ..., mungkin lima tahun lalu? Entahlah, Nezuko lupa. Dokumen, buku catatan dan buku-buku mulai dari yang paling baru hingga yang paling apak berserakan di setiap bupet, kursi dan meja. Tanjirou berdiri di belakangnya dengan ekspresi tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun.

"Maaf sedikit berantakan. Tapi, kau tak harus melakukannya sekarang, Nezuko. Kalau memang kau ingin membantu."

Sedikit, katanya?

"Tak apa. Aku akan bereskan malam ini juga. Lagipula aku masih libur besok!" Dengan penuh tekad Nezuko pun melangkah masuk dan mulai memunguti buku-buku yang tergeletak di bupet terdekat. Sebagian sangat rapuh sampai Nezuko harus berhati-hati saat mengangkutnya. Tanjirou turut membantu, meminta Nezuko agar tidak menyentuh buku-buku yang ada di atas meja karena sedang ia gunakan.

"_Onii-chan,_ kau itu seorang _oni_. Apa sama sekali tak terlintas di pikiranmu menggunakan kekuatan sedikit saja untuk membereskan kekacauan semacam ini?"

"Yah, aku hanya tak ingin menggunakan kekuatanku untuk hal-hal sepele seperti membereskan rumah," sahut Tanjirou yang mulai menata buku-buku tersebut sesuai nomor panggilnya. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk melakukannya dengan cara manusia?"

Nezuko hanya diam. Seperti itulah Tanjirou selama ini. Semenjak tak ada lagi musuh yang harus mereka lawan, dia selalu bersikeras untuk melakukan segalanya dengan cara manusia. Tak ada lagi Kekkijutsu. Tak ada lagi kemampuan super. Semua harus dilakukan dengan cara manusia biasa, kecuali saat situasi memaksa mereka untuk menggunakan kekuatannya.

Tanjirou dengan sengaja menekan seluruh kekuatannya, bertingkah seolah ia seratus persen manusia sebagaimana dirinya dulu. Dia bahkan tak mengizinkan tubuhnya beregenerasi saat tangannya tanpa sengaja tergores pisau ketika bekerja di laboratorium pribadi mereka. Nezuko bisa paham jika kakaknya ingin hidup dengan mempertahankan sisi kemanusiaannya, tapi bagi Nezuko tak ada salahnya memanfaatkan kekuatan mereka sedikit untuk mempermudah hidup.

"Aku sangat senang kau ternyata masih punya keinginan untuk membantuku, Nezuko," celetuk Tanjirou saat mereka nyaris selesai membereskan kekacauan itu. "Aku kira kau sudah bosan."

Nezuko tercenung sesaat, tangannya masih mendekap buku-buku yang perlu ia sisipkan ke dalam rak.

"Apa kau kecewa, _Onii-chan_?" tanyanya.

"Eh?"

"Kau kecewa aku memilih masuk ke jurusan seni daripada jurusan medis dan fokus membantumu?"

Didengarnya Tanjirou datang menghampiri, menepuk puncak kepalanya perlahan penuh kasih sayang.

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang melihatmu punya hal lain yang ingin dikejar," ungkapnya, tersenyum hangat. "Aku tak ingin memaksamu untuk terus berada di dekatku, Nezuko. Menjadi _oni_ membuat kita punya banyak waktu untuk mempelajari banyak hal, dan kau bebas memilih jalanmu sendiri. Aku pasti akan selalu mendukungmu."

Nezuko mengeratkan dekapan pada buku-bukunya.

"Tapi, _Onii-chan_ ..., aku tak pernah merasa terpaksa berada di dekatmu." Kepalanya menekuk dalam.

"Begitukah? Syukurlah." Tanjirou bernapas lega. "Tetap saja, aku harus menemukan obat itu. Sebagai _oni_ kita kita harus selalu berpindah-pindah dan tak bisa terhubung terlalu dekat dengan siapa pun. Tak ada yang membuatku lebih sedih ketimbang melihatmu hidup seperti ini, Nezuko. Karena itu, aku akan berusaha keras melepaskanmu dari kutukan ini."

Nezuko terenyak. Kutukan? Ia mempertanyakan istilah itu._** Benarkah**__** hidupku …, hidup kami **__**sekarang ini adalah kutukan? **__**Apa aku menderita? Ya. Apa aku merasa terkekang? Ya.**_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan dan jawaban dalam _diary_-nya seolah tertulis kembali. Dalam hati Nezuko mengiyakan itu semua, tapi …, ia tahu alasannya tidak sama dengan yang Tanjirou pikirkan.

Nezuko menyisipkan buku terakhir di tangannya, merasakan sesuatu di dalam dirinya semakin menggelegak. Emosi yang selama puluhan tahun terakhir selalu mengganggunya, dan semakin lama, ia semakin bisa merasakan emosi itu melumpuhkannya dari dalam.

Dengan langkah yang nyaris tak terdengar, Nezuko berjalan menghampiri Tanjirou yang kini kembali duduk di depan meja untuk melanjutkan bacaannya. Tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, ia melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling leher sang kakak, membuat lelaki itu terperanjat kaget atas sentuhan dari belakang yang tiba-tiba.

"Nezuko?" Tanjirou menoleh, menemukan Nezuko menyandarkan keningnya ke antara anak-anak rambutnya yang kasar.

"Aku sudah membereskan semua bukunya."

Tanjirou tersenyum lembut.

"Terima kasih, Nezuko. Kau sebaiknya istirahat sekarang." Dia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya pada lembaran buku berkertas perkamen tua yang mungkin usianya lebih lama dari mereka. Namun alih-alih beranjak pergi dari ruangan tersebut, gadis itu malah menyisipkan kepalanya di lekukan leher Tanjirou, menghirup aromanya yang sehangat matahari, sesejuk hutan.

"_Nee_, _Onii-chan …, _aku…,_" _lirihnya, terdengar penuh harap. "Bolehkah kita …, melakukannya lagi malam ini?"

* * *

Sebenarnya aku agak ragu mau lanjutin ini karena respon di fandom indo ga sebagus di fandom Inggris, tapi ya sudahlah :')


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aku tak ingat sejak kapan aku menjadi sebegini egois, sementara di satu sisi, aku selalu ingat bagaimana Onii-chan selalu mengabulkan semua keegoisanku.**_

Udara malam semakin menusuk tulang. Warna biru berpendar di ruang-ruang sunyi dengan cahaya temaram. Di luar, salju kembali turun dalam gerakannya yang anggun, sebelum menyentuh tanah tanpa menimbulkan suara. Sedikit demi sedikit, hujan salju itu menutupi atap-atap rumah, mengubah kaca-kaca jendela menjadi bongkahan es buram, menutupi seisi kota di pinggiran Teluk Tokyo itu dalam ketenangan warnanya yang putih.

Nezuko ingin menjadi seperti salju itu. Tapi, di depannya ..., ia tak pernah bisa.

"Baiklah, Nezuko. Aku sudah siap."

Suara Tanjirou bagaikan semilir aroma bunga di musim semi, menariknya untuk bangkit dan menghirupnya dari dekat. Tubuhnya dituntun oleh kedua tangan dan lutut, merangkak maju, menimbulkan derit pelan dari permukaan kasur yang berlapis seprai putih bersih. Seperti salju.

Sebentar lagi, salju itu akan meleleh akibat temperatur tubuhnya.

Nezuko menggigit bibir. Di depannya Tanjirou menunggu, duduk bertelanjang dada sembari menyilangkan kaki. Kulit tan-nya sewarna madu, dengan bekas luka melintang di sana-sini. Bekas luka-bekas luka yang sengaja tak disembuhkannya sebagai bukti bahwa perang itu nyata, pengingat bahwa pertarungannya masih akan tetap berlanjut selama mereka masih terjebak dalam kutukan bernama keabadian.

Gadis itu menelan saliva. Dulu, ia juga sempat menyerang Tanjirou, didorong rasa lapar dan nafsu sebagai oni. Tapi ini ..., ia bisa merasakan mulutnya berair, dorongan ini tidaklah sama.

Ada sesuatu yang lain yang ia rasakan.

"Benarkah tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya, memalingkan mata dari tubuh setengah telanjang yang ramping itu. Mungkin Nezuko harus meminta Tanjirou untuk tidak memakai wujudnya yang setara berusia tujuh belas tahun saat tidak sedang memakai identitas Tomioka Akira. Tanjirou seharusnya berpenampilan seperti anak-anak, atau pria tua yang jelek, dengan begitu mungkin segalanya akan menjadi lebih mudah.

Walau pada akhirnya ia tak pernah menyuarakan itu. Nezuko menolak untuk menerima bahwa ia terpesona, kemudian memaksakan matanya untuk menatap sepasang iris _ruby_ di hadapannya. Berbisik bahwa hatinya akan baik-baik saja selama ia bisa mengontrol situasi. Mengontrol diri.

"Kalau ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, bagaimana bisa aku menolaknya?" Lihat, kan? Dia selalu begitu. Memikirkan orang lain terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya. Memberikan semua yang tak bisa dilakukannya untuk keluarga mereka yang dibantai. "Kemarilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja, seperti waktu itu."

Dan Nezuko pun merangkak, taring menusuk permukaan leher sang kakak. Merobek sedikit dagingnya dan mengecap rasa yang mulai ia dambakan semenjak ia pertama kali mencicipinya bertahun-tahun yang lalu karena rasa ingin tahu. Darah panas mengaliri dada bidang Tanjirou, mengotori piyama merah muda yang Nezuko kenakan.

_Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan ..._

Tatkala mulutnya tak bisa berhenti mengisap, hatinya tak dapat berhenti meracau. Nezuko mencengkram bahu Tanjirou, tahu bahwa apa yang ia lakukan membuat Tanjirou, mengesampingkan fakta bahwa kakaknya pun adalah oni, merasakan sakit. Ia berusaha menahan diri, menyangkal insting yang menuntut lebih banyak darah, gigitan yang lebih dalam, elusan yang lebih kasar dan pelukan yang lebih erat.

Ia menginginkannya. Sangat menginginkannya, lebih dari apa pun.

"N-Nezuko ..." Didengarnya napas Tanjirou yang garau. Intonasinya bergetar, menahan nyeri, namun tangannya justru mendekap Nezuko lebih kencang, lebih dekat, hingga Nezuko tak bisa memikirkan apa pun selain menggigit daging liatnya lebih keras, mereguk darah panasnya sebanyak yang ia bisa.

Nezuko berharap Tanjirou akan mendorongnya menjauh, menatap marah karena sudah bersikap kasar dan berkata kalau mereka masih punya banyak stok darah jika memang ia selapar itu, setelah sekian lama menahan diri untuk tak terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi darah manusia. Karena bagaimana pun, mereka adalah oni, dan darah adalah kebutuhan utama mereka.

Tapi, Nezuko tahu bukan itu yang ia inginkan. Bukan rasa lapar sebagai oni kepada seorang mangsa yang tengah ia tahan.

"_Onii-chan_ …." Ia menggumam, bibir dipenuhi bercak merah menggoda bak kelopak bunga mawar. Dirasakannya otot-otot Tanjirou semakin mengejang menahan rasa sakit. Mengapa? Seharusnya dia mengatur pernapasan, bukan menahannya. Nezuko merasakan tangan-tangan kokohnya membawa mereka bersandar ke dipan ranjang, jemari sang kakak mencengkram surai-surai hitamnya sekuat gigitannya.

Kini, Nezuko tersesat dalam kenikmatan yang tidak ia pahami.

Irisnya tampak kabur tatkala ia menarik taringnya keluar dari pembuluh darah yang terkoyak itu. Darahnya berdesir, mendidih, dan ia bisa merasakan seluruh tubuhnya merona merah muda meski udara dingin membeku.

Nezuko seharusnya tak pernah meminta.

Rasa dari Tanjirou mengacaukan isi pikirannya. Itu bukan rasa seperti manis, pahit atau asin yang terkecap di lidah manusia, melainkan rasa yang membuat kepalamu seakan berputar, tubuhmu melayang dan seluruh indera perasamu berkali-kali menjadi lebih peka. Benakmu terisi oleh berbagai kilas balik hal-hal yang sentimental. Kau merasa hangat dan ringan, disertai kehampaan yang membuatmu berpikir, 'tak ada lagi yang lebih penting di dunia selain detik ini'.

Rasa yang membingungkan, nyaris seperti candu.

Dan Nezuko masih menginginkan lebih.

Matanya berserobok dengan iris merah Tanjirou, di mana Nezuko melihat pantulan dirinya. Memuakkan. Mengerikan. Rusak. Rapuh.

Indah.

Begitulah Nezuko menggambarkan dirinya yang berada di dekapan Tanjirou.

"Nezu …."

Nezuko mendorong Tanjirou hingga terbaring ke bantalnya yang ternodai darah segar. Dada telanjang tempat Nezuko menumpukan tangannya naik turun, kemudian terhenti tatkala bibir yang masih berlumuran darah itu membungkam sebutan namanya.

Dirasakannya seluruh persendian Tanjirou melemas, tak ada sedikit pun perlawanan. Tak pula ada sambutan berupa balasan yang Nezuko harapkan. Yang ada hanya rasa darah, cita rasa manis pahit imajiner dari bibr mereka yang bersentuhan dalam diam dan tangkupan tangannya di rahang tegas Tanjirou.

Sebelum akhirnya wajah-wajah yang familiar melintas dalam benak Nezuko. Menatapnya jijik, mencela perbuatan yang tak seharusnya ia lakukan. Gadis beriris sewarna kelopak sakura itu terkesiap.

Menyadari keimpulsifan dirinya, Nezuko pun sontak menjauh dari Tanjirou. Air mukanya memucat disertai sorot mata nanar.

Tanjirou memegangi bahunya yang masih mengucurkan darah, menggunakan kemampuan regenerasinya setelah sekian lama. Bagaimana pun yang menggigitnya itu adalah gadis oni dengan kemampuan setara Iblis Bulan Atas, tapi sekarang yang dilihatnya justru hanya seorang gadis mungil dengan tubuh gemetar tak pasti.

"Nezuko…?"

"Onii-chan …, aku …, aku …."

Tak memiliki kata-kata untuk menguraikan apa yang dirasakannya, ia pun berlari meninggalkan Tanjirou yang masih berusaha mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Waktu berjalan begitu lambat saat kau menyadari kau baru saja melakukan kesalahan besar.

Nezuko tercenung sepanjang menyusuri tepian pejalan kaki yang dihujani kelopak bunga sakura. Musim dingin sudah lewat sejak sebulan yang lalu, dan suhu udara semakin hangat disertai pemandangan warna-warni lembut bebungaan yang kembali bermekaran. Memasuki bulan April, tahun pertamanya sebagai mahasiswa seni di universitas telah dimulai.

_**Pernah kudengar seseorang berkata …, bahwa seni adalah sarana pelarian.**_

Nezuko mengikuti kelas pertamanya. Kedua. Ketiga. Dan seterusnya hingga minggu demi minggu berlalu hampa. Ia mendapat beberapa teman wanita menyenangkan yang tetap harus diberi jarak, didatangi oleh rekan-rekan lelaki bermotif ada udang di balik batu dari waktu ke waktu. Salah seorang dosen mengingatkannya pada Zenitsu, karena dia selalu membangga-banggakannya dengan berlebihan setelah Nezuko melakukan presentasi yang menurutnya mengagumkan, padahal Nezuko sendiri menganggapnya biasa saja. Ia bahkan mendapatkan beberapa musuh setelah menolak bergabung dengan sekumpulan _gyaru_ yang suka merokok di teras-teras gedung. Hal yang sebenarnya tak pernah Nezuko pedulikan.

Semuanya tampak begitu normal di sini. Tapi …, tidak dengan di rumah.

_**Apakah aku benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang seniman? Atau aku hanya mencoba lari?**_

"Tomioka-_san_!"

Sore hari saat Nezuko baru saja hendak melewati gerbang universitas, seorang pemuda berlari menghampirinya. Ia menoleh, mengenali pemuda itu sebagai salah satu teman sekelas yang seringkali memilih tempat duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Kimura-_san_? Ada apa?" Mengesampingkan suasana hatinya yang muram, Nezuko mencoba ramah.

"Apa kau mau langsung pulang?" tanyanya penuh harap. Nezuko mengiyakan dan pemuda itu pun meneruskan, "Ada sebuah kafe baru yang belakangan populer di sekitar sini. Mereka bilang es krimnya sangat enak. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana."

Nezuko tak memiliki alasan mengapa ia ingin buru-buru kembali ke rumah. Tidak setelah apa yang ia lakukan pada Tanjirou malam itu, jadi meski makanan manusia sama sekali tak terasa layak di lidah oni-nya, diterimanya saja ajakan teman sekelas yang bermarga Kimura itu dan mereka pun mulai berjalan kaki ke tempat yang Kimura maksud.

Seharusnya Nezuko menolaknya. Karena sudah menjadi aturan tidak tertulis bahwa ia tak bisa membiarkan siapa pun terlalu dekat dengannya, tak peduli itu lelaki atau pun wanita. Namun, kini situasinya berbeda. Nezuko membutuhkannya. Dia harus mengalihkan perhatiannya. Dia tak bisa pulang begitu saja, menunggu Tanjirou kembali dan mengucapkan selamat datang seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Walau sebenarnya ia sudah tak pernah menyambut kepulangan Tanjirou lagi. Semenjak hari itu.

Tanjirou pun tampak sibuk sekali dengan pekerjaannya di pusat riset medis. Entah kesibukan sungguhan atau buatan, hanya para dewa yang tahu. Nezuko jelas tak akan bertanya. Hubungan mereka merenggang. Jangankan saling mengobrol seperti biasa, sekedar bertukar sapa pun rasanya seperti menelan paku. Mengetahui dirinyalah yang menjadi penyebab utama ini terjadi sama sekali tak membuat keadaan bertambah baik.

Semakin hari, Nezuko semakin membenci dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Tomioka-_san_?"

Nezuko mengerjap sekali. Apa katanya tadi? Mereka sudah duduk di meja _outdoor_ kafe yang dituju. Semangkuk besar es krim tiga warna ber-garnish coklat hias dan buah-buahan tersaji di hadapannya. Rasanya sedari tadi ia tak memperhatikan apa pun. Waktu terus berjalan sementara jarum jam dalam kepalanya telah lama berhenti.

"Y-ya?"

Kimura tersenyum pias. Sadar kata-katanya baru saja terlewat percuma. "Es krimnya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Nezuko menyuapkan satu sendok penuh ke mulutnya, pura-pura terkesan saat olahan susu itu meleleh seperti lumpur di lidahnya.

"Ya. Ini sangat enak." Setidaknya ia bisa belajar untuk berbohong lebih baik.

Kimura tampak lega karena takut menu pilihannya tak sesuai ekspektasi. Dia memaksa untuk membayar tagihan mereka karena sudah menyeretnya kemari tanpa janjian, kemudian mengajak Nezuko untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar lagi saja ke sebuah tempat gim arkade, yang mana malah menghabiskan waktu berjam-jam. Saat langit mulai gelap, keduanya pun berpisah, saling bertukar kata-kata manis yang hambar di satu pihak; betapa menyenangkannya bisa meluangkan waktu bersama dan berharap mereka bisa melakukannya lagi.

Sejujurnya, Nezuko merasa kasihan pada pemuda itu. Andai dia tahu apa yang ada dalam kepalanya sepanjang waktu ….

Nezuko pun akhirnya tiba di rumah, hanya untuk dikejutkan oleh Tanjirou yang pulang dua jam lebih awal ketimbang biasanya.

"_Okaerinasai_, Nezuko," sambutnya, menyunggingkan senyuman hangat. Nezuko hanya membalas dengan '_Tadaima_' yang nyaris tak terdengar. Tanjirou masih mencoba. "Tidak biasanya kau pulang agak malam. Apa ada kegiatan di kampus?"

Nezuko menjaga pandangannya tetap lurus. "Tidak ada."

"Oh, kalau begitu …."

"Maaf, _Onii-chan_. Aku agak lelah. Boleh aku langsung istirahat?" potongnya sebelum Tanjirou bertanya lebih banyak lagi. Nezuko bergegas menuju kamar, berharap ia bisa segera menghindari kontak macam apa pun dengan kakaknya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti akibat Tanjirou yang tiba-tiba meraih pergelangan tangannya erat. Mata mereka bertemu, menimbulkan tremor yang melemahkan persendian lutut. Tanjirou menatapnya serius.

"Nezuko, kita harus bicara."

_**Aku tak ingin menghadapi perasaanku. Aku tak ingin menghadapi dia. Dulu, melihatnya membuat dadaku dipenuhi rasa nyaman. Sayangnya, sekarang tidak lagi. Aku merasa tak berdaya di depannya, seakan ia bisa melihatku setransparan kaca jendela di kamarnya, begitu mudah untuk pecah atau pun dihancurkan.**_

_**Aku menyayanginya, semakin hari rasa sayangku padanya semakin besar, tapi rasa sayang itu tak lagi sama. Perasaan aman dari kasih sayangnya kini menjadi ancaman bagiku, bahkan baginya sendiri. Karena jika aku berani-berani menerimanya, itu sama saja dengan mensyukuri keadaanku. Dan itu berarti mencoreng arang di wajah-wajah keluarga dan teman-teman yang sudah berkorban untuk mengakhiri kutukan ini.**_

_**Itulah mengapa, aku memilih untuk lari.**_


End file.
